Dragon Ball Parallel
by Ssj blue Future Gohan
Summary: What if instead of future version of Vegeta and Bulma travel back in time but instead someone else
1. Another Super Saiyan!

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thoughts"

**ATTACKS**

**"Monster's speaking"**

**"Monster's thoughts"**

_**"THE ETERNAL DRAGON SPEAKING!"**_

**Places**

**Time Skip**

**(Author speaking)  
**

* * *

**Age 767**

**On Planet Earth**

It had been a nearly two years since the battle on Planet Namek where the Saiyan warrior known as Son Goku or Kakarot had achieved the Super Saiyan form and defeated the evil tyrant known as Frieza and six months after the battle Krillin was revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls but he was allow to remain in Otherworld to continue his training under King Kai and with their second they revived Yamcha and with their final wish they use to create a New Planet Namek for the Namekian refugee, after another six months with their first and second wishes they use to revive Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu and with their final wish all of the Namekian's refuges were transported to New Planet Namek.

Not long after the Namekian's refuges had left Krillin returned from King Kai's Planet and one month later Vegeta return to Planet Earth after trying to find Goku in outer space so he that he could learn the secret of unlocking Super Saiyan however after another month all the Z fighters sensed the arrival of Frieza who had turn out to had survived his battle against Goku on Planet Namek but it had cost him dearly as he was now mostly machine and Frieza wasn't alone as he had brought his father King Cold along with him.

"What do you think of this world, my son?" King Cold asked Frieza.

"It's not a bad place, i'm sure we could actually fetch a decent price for it after wiping out all of the inhabitants first of course" Frieza stated.

"And what about the man who dare to hurt you, this Saiyan called Son Goku that you mentioned?" King Cold asked.

"First we'll kill all the people of this planet before he arrives and then I'll kill him in retaliation for humiliating me on Namek" Frieza said in his normally calm voice giving rise to a tinge of anger.

"Hhmm? My lord, there is someone approaching us" One of Frieza's grunts said.

"I thought that this world wasn't that adventure, how can they know about our arrival so early?" said another one of Frieza's grunts.

The mysterious figure was a young teenager who was quite muscularly developed for his age and he possessed a spiky black hairstyle, blue-irises with visible pupils, pale skin complexion, he has a thick rough scar running down his left cheek **(His scar is just like Bardock's) **and he has a long prehensile tail with brown fur which he kept secured around his waist akin to a belt. He wears a black form-fitting shirt, dark blue baggy pants with a red obi tied in a knot at the left of his waist, red wristbands that cover nearly his entire forearms, black kung fu shoes and red stockings. **(The mysterious teen is the same height as Gohan during the Cell Games)**

"Oh and who might you be?" Frieza ask coolly.

"Nobody you need to about Frieza" said the young teen.

"Oh well I'm actually surprised that my name is known on a far back-water world like Earth but" Frieza turn his attention towards one of his henchmen "You there! Get rid of him immediately!" Frieza ordered.

The henchmen took a step towards the young teen and clicked a button on a computer-like device on his ear, which emitted a series of beeps "He's a funny guy, he's only a power of five" the henchmen said before he try but when tried to fire a blast at the young teen using a blaster but as just as he was about to press the button the young man unleashed a quick burst of energy and punch the air in front of him and aim at the henchman which sent him flying into Frieza's spaceship and put a dent in the centre of his armour and Frieza, King Cold and the other henchman was that he was dead and they realized that the force that the young man punch had not only push him backwards into Frieza's spaceship but had also crush him inside his body.

"You know you shouldn't believe everything that those things tell you y'know" said the young teen.

"It would seem that your right about that but oh well it doesn't matter since your still outnumbered, foot soldiers end this little annoyance once and for all" Frieza ordered.

"YES SIR!" all of Frieza's henchmen shouted before they all changed straight at the young teen but before anyone could see anything, they all suddenly stop and started falling on to the ground dead with with mysterious young teen putting his broadsword back into it's red sheath.

**With the Z fighters**

Not to far away Vegeta, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo and Gohan had gathered nearby when they all sensed Frieza and King Cold energy's and as they were trying to come up with a plan to use against Frieza and King Cold while also hoping that Goku would arrive soon that was when they sensed what had just happened.

"What... What's going on?" Bulma ask curiously and worry.

"A hugh power just appeared and wiped out a ton of little ones" Krillin explained .

"We'll have to get closer to find out for sure" Piccolo stated .

**Back over with the mysterious young teen, Frieza and King Cold**

"Hmph… Pathetic little grunts" King Cold said in disgust as he stare at all the dead bodies of his soldiers around him and Frieza.

"Shall we end this now? I'm not in the mood to drag this out as I have something far more impotent to get ready for like meeting Goku" said the young teen.

"Very funny boy, You really think that you can stand any chance against me" Frieza said laughing "Oh well, I suppose you will be a good warmup before the Super Saiyan finally arrives" said Frieza.

"Oh if it's a Super Saiyan you want, I can fill the part" the young teen said with a smile.

"WHAT?!" Frieza shouted in shock and confusion.

Once Frieza got hold of himself he began laughing "Oh, you hear that, father?! 'I can fill the part' it's like a child trying to impress their parents" Frieza mocked.

However the young teen then began powering up, the air around them them became cold and began to spiral around them. Frieza's eyes grew wide as the young teen's hair began to become gold and his eyes became a greenish-blue. Then in a mighty gust of wind and flash of light the transformations were complete and before the two evil tyrants stood a Super Saiyan.

"Those... it those eyes...! they have the same eyes" Frieza said scare as he can still remember his battle against Goku on Planet Namke.

"So this is a Super Saiyan" King Cold said as he stare at the legend that his family has feared ever since his ancestor the space pirate Chilled was killed by a Super Saiyan one thousand years ago.

As Frieza began taking a step backwards in fear which King Cold noticed "Frieza get a hold of yourself" King Cold commanded.

"Here's your Super Saiyan Frieza and now what" The young teen ask with a smile.

"NOW YOU DIE!" Frieza shouted angrily as he released wave after wave of energy at the young teen, hoping to annihilate this Super Saiyan in front him completely.

However once the smoke cleared it revealed the young teen unharmed and he had block Frieza's attack with just one hand.

"If that's all you got Frieza then this fight won't last very long" the young teen said which enraged Frieza even more so who then went up into the air and raised his index finger from his actual hand and began channelling energy to form a giant yellow-orange, sun-like energy sphere.

"I'LL TEACH YOU FOR LOOKING DOWN ON ME!" Frieza shouted as he threw the sphere at the young teen.

As it look like Frieza's Supernove had destroyed the young teen and was also going to destroy the entire Planet Earth Frieza flew over to his father.

"There it's done, now son Goku will have no choice but to come to us if he wants revenge his Planet and all of his friends" said Frieza.

"You know you could have done that at the start and save us all the effort" said King Cold.

"I would have prefer to see Goku's face when he sees all of his friends and family lay dead before him but that boy just angered me to much father" said Frieza.

However as Frieza and King Cold were about walk to their spaceship to escape Planet Earth destruction that was when Frieza's Supernove started to lift up instead.

"WHAT THE!" Frieza shouted in shock.

"NO WAY!" King Cold shouted in shock.

As Frieza's Supernove lift higher it reveal the young teen still unharmed and he was lifting Frieza's Supernove with just one hand.

"That's better Frieza but it's still not going enough" said the young teen.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" Frieza shouted angrily as he fire a beam into his Supernove which caused a large explosion that could be felt for miles which the Z fighters who have been observing did.

As the smoke cleared it revealed a large hold in the ground and the young teen was nowhere to be seen.

"You almost destroy the entire Planet" sad King Cold.

"All well now with that false Super Saiyan dead we can force our attention on killing all of Goku's friends and family before he arrives" said Frieza.

However unknown to the two evil tyrants on the cliff behind them stood the young teen who placed two of his fingers on his forehead.

**Special Beam Cannon**

The young teen fired a spiraling energy attack at Frieza and King Cold who barely managed to dodge it.

**Over with the Z fighters**

"That's one of your moves Piccolo!" said Gohan.

"What's going on here who is this guy" Piccolo thought curiously as he try to figure out.

"This is just getting weirder and weirder" said Krillin.

"Come on you guys it has to be Goku, who else do you know that can turn into a Super Saiyan and would be willing to fight both Frieda and his dad" said Bulma.

"No that's definitely not Goku, his ki is different from Goku's but there similarities between them" Piccolo stated.

**Over**** with Young teen, Frieza and King Cold**

"When I get my hands on.." before Frieza could finish his sentence he heard his father call out to him.

"FRIEZA! LOOK BEHIND YOU" King Cold shouted.

Frieza quickly turn around to see that the young teen appeared above him with his broadsword in his hands and before Frieza had time to react the young teen brought his broadsword and there was a moment of silence followed in which both Frieza and the young teen were frozen on the spot and then Frieza spite into two perfectly cut to halfs with each half if his face was frozen in shock and the young teen then proceeded to cut into many pieces before blast of blue energy, completely obliterated galactic tyrant, not leaving so much as a trace of blood.

"I-IMPOSSIBLE! " King Cold shouted in disbelief.

**Over with the Z fighters**

"That kid just kill Frieza like he was nothing!" Piccolo said in shock.

"N-no way!" Gohan said in shock.

"Incredible" Tien said amazed.

"W-well that's good to hear" said Krillin.

"True but we don't know if that guy is on our side" said Yamcha.

"Oh come on Yamcha that guy just took care of Frieza for us so he can't be that bad right" said Bulma.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Vegeta ask curiously in a anger tone.

**Over**** with Young teen and King Cold**

A soft, enthusiastic clapping echoed throughout the silent canyon as the young teen set back down on the ground and he turn his head to see that it was King who was clapping.

"Very impressive display of power, no ordinary man can defeat my son. Tell me something, would you be interested in joining my federation? You will have control over hundreds, no, thousands of star systems, entire races under your command to do your every bidding. How can anyone not be interested in an offer such as this?" King Cold as he walked toward the young teen who just gave a low glare.

"Sorry but I have no interest in working alongside a tyrant. All I want to do is free this world from the likes of you" said the young teen.

"That's such a shame but all well I'll be leaving this planet now" King Cold said as he started walking towards his spaceship however he immediately turn around and pointed a finger at the young teen.

**DEATH BEAM!**

King Cold then fired a narrow red beam like a laser shot from it and it was heading for the young teen's chest aimed for his heart however once it was close enough the young teen deflected it to the sky with ease.

"Did you really think that I didn't expect you try something like that after all your Frieza's father and on this world there is a saying like father like son" the young teen said as he took a step towards King Cold ready to end the evil tyrant once and for all.

"I WON'T BE KILL BY THE LIKES OF YOU! SAIYAN TRASH!" King Cold shouted angrily as he charged straight at the young teen and try to punch him in the face however the young man easily block by grabbing hold of King Cold's right wrist and he caused the armour around King Cold's right to crack.

"No a very blight idea for you attacking me while your not even in you true form" said the young teen.

"H-how do you know that!" King Cold ask referring to how his family has the ability to suppress their power by going into suppress forms and King Cold was currently in the suppress form level two state.

"I've been told all about your family's little transformation ability by my father" the young teen said before he fired a blast into King Cold's chest which left a hole in him and sent King Cold crashing down to the ground.

The young teen simply raised his hands above his head and began charging a large amount of energy around his hands. Then, he puts them forward and formed a white energy sphere "This is for all the lives you ruined" said the young teen.

"Wait we can make a d..." before King Cold could finish his beg he was introduced by the young teen.

"Sorry but i don't make deals with monster like you" said the young teen.

**MASENKO!**

The young teen fired a huge golden-yellow shockwave of energy from the white energy sphere at King Cold in full force which completely annihilated King Cold leaving nothing left ending King Cold reign of terror in the universe.

**Next time on**

**Dragon Ball ****P****arallel**

**A warring from the future**

* * *

**The Dragon Ball Z: The Dead Zone Movie did happen in this story and it took place before Raditz shows up on Planet Earth**

**The Garlic Jr Saga did happen just before all of this**


	2. A Warring about the Future

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thoughts"

**ATTACKS**

**"Monster's speaking"**

**"Monster's thoughts"**

_**"THE ETERNAL DRAGON SPEAKING!"**_

**Places**

**Time Skip**

**(Author speaking)**

* * *

**Last time on**

**Dragon Ball ****P****arallel**

"I WON'T BE KILL BY THE LIKES OF YOU! SAIYAN TRASH!" King Cold shouted angrily as he charged straight at the young teen and try to punch him in the face however the young man easily block by grabbing hold of King Cold's right wrist and he caused the armour around King Cold's right to crack.

"No a very blight idea for you attacking me while your not even in you true form" said the young teen.

"H-how do you know that!" King Cold ask referring to how his family has the ability to suppress their power by going into suppress forms and King Cold was currently in the suppress form level two state.

"I've been told all about your family's little transformation ability by my father" the young teen said before he fired a blast into King Cold's chest which left a hole in him and sent King Cold crashing down to the ground.

The young teen simply raised his hands above his head and began charging a large amount of energy around his hands. Then, he puts them forward and formed a white energy sphere "This is for all the lives you ruined" said the young teen.

"Wait we can make a d..." before King Cold could finish his beg he was introduced by the young teen.

"Sorry but i don't make deals with monster like you" said the young teen.

**MASENKO!**

The young teen fired a huge golden-yellow shockwave of energy from the white energy sphere at King Cold in full force which completely annihilated King Cold leaving nothing left ending King Cold reign of terror in the universe.

**The current time**

Once King Cold was vaporized the young teen turned to Cold's and Frieza's spaceship and fired a Ki blast into it destroying.

"Phew…" the young teen sighed as he powered down back to his base form and he turned his head to see the Z fighters floating in the air looking at him in shock, fear and one of them 'Vegeta' in anger.

"HEY, I'M ON MY WAY TO WHERE GOKU WILL BE LANDING, YOU CAN COME ALONG IF YOU WANT!" the young teen called out to them.

"He knows my dad?" Gohan asked surprised at what the mystery teen just said.

"Do you think we can trust this guy?" Yamcha asked worry.

"Well he did just take out Frieza and his dad for us so he can't that bad" said Tien.

"Yeah I wasn't looking forward to meet Frieza again" said Krillin said remembering what Frieza did to him back on Planet Namek.

"And besides if this guy wanted to take us all out he would have already done it" said Piccolo.

"All I care about is how this guy obtained the Super Saiyan form?" Vegeta said angrily.

As the young man took off the Z fighters decided to follow him to see if what he was saying was true or not and after they travel several yards the young teen finally landed along with Z fighters.

"So when is Goku supposed to get here and how do you know he's going to land here." Bulma ask curiously.

"To answer your first question, about two hour's but as for how i know, Your just going to have to just trust me for now okay" said the young teen.

"Then what about how you can turn into super saiyan?" Gohan asked on for his and Vegeta's benefit.

"Sorry but i have to keep that secret as well" the young teen said as he pulled a capsule from his pocket, clicked it, set it on the ground, and it burst to reveal a mini-fridge.

"If anyone wants a drink help yourself" the young teen said as he got himself a can from the mini-fridge and began drinking from it.

After two hours of waiting Vegeta finally had enough "So where is Kakarot then as I don't see him anyway so your, I think you been lying to us the whole time! There's no way you could.." before Vegeta could finish his sentences something that some what seemed to be a meteor fell from the sky and flew right past them crashing into the ground hard, creating a deep, massive crater where it landed.

"You were saying" the young teen said with a grin much to Vegeta's anger.

Everyone ran over to the just formed massive crater and as they looked down into the crater to see a white pod sitting inside it, smoking somewhat from the atmospheric heat.

"That's one of the Ginyu Force pods!" Vegeta said noticing the insignia on it.

"Why is one of those here?" Krillin ask curiously and nervously since he remembers them back on Planet Namek.

The hatch then open and stepped out of the pod was a man with pointy black hair and he was wearing unusual outfit, this was the Saiyan from Earth Son Goku and he has finally come home.

As Goku stepped out of the pod he looked up to see all his friends "Uh, Hey guys. it's not that I'm not glad to see you alright but how did you know where I'd be and who was the one to beat Frieza and that other guy" Goku ask curiously.

"It was this guy **(Pointing at the young ****teen****) **who beat both Frieza and the other guy who turns out to be Frieza's dad like they were nothing and he then led us here but the weirdest thing is that he transformed into Super Saiyan just like you dad" Gohan explained which caused Goku to become very surprised as the young teen walked up to him and bow his head in respect.

"It's an honour to finally meet you Son Goku but If you don't mind, I need to speak with you privately?" the young teen ask politely.

"Um, sure, okay" Goku said and then he and the young teen flew away so they were out of earshot of the others** (Not knowing about Piccolo's great hearing)**

"I don't want the us to be overheard this because what I'm about to tell you is very important, If certain people know too much, especially some of them, It would be bad for the timeline" said the young teen.

"Timeline?" Goku ask confused.

"I come from a time about twenty years into the future" said the young teen.

"Wow that's unbelievable" Goku said in shock and amazement.

"I know you can keep this secret Goku, so I'm only trusting this knowledge to you for now so please listen careful exactly three years from today, the world will be terrorized by two androids, both far too powerful for you or any of the others to face and all but Gohan and Bulma will be killed without effort by these androids" said the young teen.

"Even me?" Goku ask nervously but the young teen just shook his head.

"You never even had the chance to fight them as in one year, you'll be killed by a new deadly heart virus so here, take this" the young man said as he gave Goku a small vial filled with a dark green, semi-transparent liquid. "It's medicine as this virus was incurable when you died from it, but there's a cure for it in my future. When the symptoms; extreme exhaustion, powerful heart and chest pain, start showing up, please take every drop of that medicine" Goku looked confused at the medicine, then at the teen who gave it to him.

"Who are you? Why are you telling me all of this?" Goku asked curiously.

"If you really must know who I am I'll tell you but I must ask you not tell anyone else this, My name is Son Gosan" said Gosan.

"Wait why do you have my surname?" Goku ask curiously.

"Well it's because I'm your grandson Goku, you see the Gohan from my timeline he's my dad" said Gosan.

"WWWHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT?!" Goku shouted in shock as he stare at his future grandson.

**With the other Z fighters**

All of the Z fighters immediately turn their heads when they hear Goku shouting and they became even more curious about what was going on between Goku and mysterious young teen however the only person among them who did know what was going on was Piccolo thanks to his enchanted hearing and even though he was just as shock as Goku but Piccolo managed to keep a straight face.

"So that's why he knows my techniques" Piccolo thought curiously.

"What are they blabbering about over there? Why is it that bastard's only telling Kakarot?" Vegeta asked irritably.

"What's going on over there, what did that guy say to cause Goku to shout like that?" Krillin ask curiously.

"Whatever it is it must be shocking" said Gohan.

"You have no idea Gohan" Piccolo thought.

**Back over with Goku and ****Gosan**

"Well, I should have expected that kind of reaction" said Gosan.

"Wow you ain't kidding your really are Gohan's son from the future wait until I tell Chichi, about this she'd have a heart attack" Goku said amazed.

"I'd rather you not tell grandma or my dad about me as I've damaged the timeline enough telling you all of this and I don't want to take any unnecessary risks. After I'm done here, I'm returning to my timeline to better understand the extent of the damage. Until then, I'm afraid I can't tell you anymore about myself or the future. Now look, three years from now on May 10th at around 11am, the two androids will attack a small island just southwest of South City. Go there and stop them before they become too powerful" said Gosan.

"So Gosan will we be seeing you again?" Goku ask curiously.

"Well first i'll be returning to my timeline to make sure that I didn't do too much damage to the future but afterwards I'll be back to help you and everyone in the battle here so until then good luck and it was great to meet you dad" Gosan said as he flew off but then stop and turn around back to Goku.

"Oh yeah i almost forget also in two years on April 10th someone else will be coming to Planet Earth seeking revenge and his name is Cooler and he is Frieza's older brother so be careful" said Gosan.

Gosan then continue flying away and he disappeared behind the canyon wall and as Goku walk back over to his friends, Goku then saw a large ship, supposedly Gosan's time machine float slowly into the air and it pass through a massive red glowing rift in the sky and when it finally had passed through the rift, it closed with a bright flash.

"So Goku, who was that guy?" Krillin ask curiously.

So Goku explained everything that he was just told but taking great care not to tell them anything that would give away the strangers identity.

"A time traveler? Whoa, like something out of those science fiction books?" Gohan said amazed though Goku was sure that he would be even more amazed if he knew that it was his own son from the future.

"So when and where do we need to be there to kick these robotic bastards' asses?" Vegeta asked interestedly, pounding a fist into his hand.

"In three years at uh," Goku paused. "He told me, but I forgot" Vegeta gritted his teeth anger, ready to strangle Goku for his stupidity.

"May 10th, about 11am on an island just southwest of South City" Piccolo spoke up, seeing Vegeta's reaction and now everyone stared at him.

"Uh, how did you know that?" ask Goku.

"My hearing is much sharper than yours." Piccolo answered simply.

"So you heard everything he told me... didn't you?" Goku ask uneasily.

"Yes but don't worry, I won't say anything that would threaten his future but any case, they won't show up for another three years, so I recommend we use this time very wisely as the only reason why we were defeated so easily in that boy's future is because we were unprepared for the threat, but now thanks to him we have three years to be ready for when that day comes" said Piccolo.

"Sounds good to me" Vegeta said with a grin before he blasted off into the sky.

"See you guys later" Tien said as he and Chiaotzu left.

"Gohan we better head home your mom probably worry about you and I haven't been home in years" said Goku.

"Yeah dad" said Gohan.

"Hey Piccolo why don't you come with us so that we can tell train together for the three years" said Goku.

"Yeah sure why not and besides I may become even stronger by training with a Super Saiyan" said Piccolo.

"So see you guys in three years" Goku said before he, Gohan and Piccolo took off.

**Next time on**

**Dragon Ball ****P****arallel**

**The Androids Attack**

* * *

**Facts about Gosan**

**(Gosan was born in Age 779 the same year as Pan)**

**(Gosan is from further into the future then Future Trunks was)**

**(****Gosan**** is from Age 789 which is the year that the events of Dragon Ball GT begin)**

**(Future Trunks doesn't exist in this story)**

**(In Gosan's timeline Future Gohan wasn't killed by the Androids when he was twenty three years old instead when he's thirty four years old)**

**(The Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's revenge movie happened mostly the same way in ****Gosan's**** timeline with only difference being in the Flashback Cooler doesn't see Bardock get kill by Frieza's Supernova or has the opportunity to kill Goku when he's a baby and reason for this is because I'm doing Dragon Ball Super: Broly and Dragon Ball Minus version of Goku's origins)**


	3. The Androids Attack

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thoughts"

**ATTACKS**

**"Monster's speaking"**

**"Monster's thoughts"**

_**"THE ETERNAL DRAGON SPEAKING!"**_

**Places**

**Time Skip**

**(Author speaking)**

* * *

**Last time on**

**Dragon Ball ****P****arallel**

"May 10th, about 11am on an island just southwest of South City" Piccolo spoke up, seeing Vegeta's reaction and now everyone stared at him.

"Uh, how did you know that?" ask Goku.

"My hearing is much sharper than yours." Piccolo answered simply.

"So you heard everything he told me... didn't you?" Goku ask uneasily.

"Yes but don't worry, I won't say anything that would threaten his future but any case, they won't show up for another three years, so I recommend we use this time very wisely as the only reason why we were defeated so easily in that boy's future is because we were unprepared for the threat, but now thanks to him we have three years to be ready for when that day comes" said Piccolo.

"Sounds good to me" Vegeta said with a grin before he blasted off into the sky.

"See you guys later" Tien said as he and Chiaotzu left.

"Gohan we better head home your mom probably worry about you and I haven't been home in years" said Goku.

"Yeah dad" said Gohan.

"Hey Piccolo why don't you come with us so that we can tell train together for the three years" said Goku.

"Yeah sure why not and besides I may become even stronger by training with a Super Saiyan" said Piccolo.

"So see you guys in three years" Goku said before he, Gohan and Piccolo took off.

**The current time**

It has been three years since Gosan the the Saiyan and Earthling hybrid son of Son Gohan from the Future had travel back in time, defected Frieza and his father King Cold, warn everyone about the Androids that kills them in his timeline and gave Goku the heart mediation for the heart virus that kills him in Gosan's timeline.

All the Z fighters have been busy training during the Three years for the day when the Androids supposedly attack and they all have reach higher levels of power that they never thought they'll reach and during the three years Yamcha and Bulma had broken up as they drifted apart with Yamcha being busy training so that he wouldn't die like what happened when Vegeta and Nappa came to Planet Earth but they remain friends, Tien had finally ask Launch to marry him which she said yes and as for Goku, Piccolo and Gohan they all training and have become far stronger and share some of their techniques with each other as well as create some new ones however Goku and Piccolo try to help Gohan awaken the Super Saiyan form just like Goku and Gosan but he couldn't achieve it instead whenever he got angrily enough he would transform into a weaker version of the Super Saiyan form but it was unstable and it didn't last long, it only increase his power by half as much as the true Super Saiyan form and whenever he uses it he isn't in his usual state of mind and so they call this form False Super Saiyan.

**(That's right in this story Gohan went False Super Saiyan)**

Currently at the Son family home which was located at the foot of a forest near Mount Paozu Chi-Chi was saying goodbye to Goku, Piccolo and Gohan who she would have prefer to stay behind but she knows that if she tries to stop Gohan he would still go with them so she made Goku and Piccolo to promise that they'll do their best to keep Gohan.

"Please be careful" Chi-Chi said in worry for her husband and first born son.

"Don't worry Chi-Chi we're been preparing for this day for three years" said Goku.

"Yeah mom we're more than ready for this" said Gohan.

Goku, Piccolo and Gohan took off into the sky flying to the island just southwest of South City and along the way he flew into Krillin.

"You guys ready?" Krillin asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" said Goku.

"Did you pick up any Senzu beans?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah I picked up some a few yesterday" said Goku.

After a couple of minutes of flying and catching up Krillin spotted the island.

"That must be it! Nine miles southwest of South City" Krillin said pointing at the island up ahead from them.

Once they reach it they that there a large city with a lot of people there.

"Kinda big island" said Goku.

"This could be bad you guys" Krillin said worrying about all the civilian lives.

There they sense Yamcha and Tien energy's so they towards them and soon enough they spotted them with Bulma but they were surprised when they saw that she was holding a baby.

"Bulma What are you doing here?" Goku ask curiously

"You expect me! To just sit at home though all of this don't worry I'll go home as soon as I get to see the Androids" said Bulma.

"Say, Bulma who's that little one you're holding?" Krillin ask curiously.

"Did you and Yamcha get married?" Gohan ask curiously.

"Don't you put that kid on me! Bulma and I called it quits a long time ago. You won't believe who the father really is" said Yamcha.

"His name is Trunks Brief and his father is none other than the Saiyan Prince Vegeta" Bulma said happily as she held her child in her arms.

**(I know that Brief isn't actually Bulma and Trunks last name instead it's Bulma's dad first name but I like many others believe it that it was so Bulma's dad first name is Bokas and Brief is their last name and also Trunks has Blue hair instead of lavender like in Dragon Ball Super)**

"NO WAY!" Gohan shouted in shock.

"SERIOUSLY!" Krillin shouted in shock.

"That's strange why didn't Gosan mention Trunks when he was talking about the future" Goku thought curiously.

"Perhaps now isn't the time for family gossip. The only thing that matters about Vegeta right now is if he's here to help in this battle" said Piccolo.

"Like hell if I know, I don't keep track of that jerk but don't worry he's been training hard for this day" said Bulma.

"He'll be here I'm sure of it" Goku stated knowing there was no way that Vegeta was going to miss a fight that he had been preparing for three years.

"He better hurry up if he wants to get here in time, its quite a bit away from your guys place" said Krillin.

"I left Chiaotzu behind at Master Roshi's, we both trained but he was not ready for this battle" said Tien.

"If it's for the best" said Goku.

Gohan then ask Bulma the time and it was half pasted 9:00am.

"Ok then, all we have to do now is just wait and see if the androids will show up"" said Piccolo and the group were as ready as they will ever be, but many of them were all still anxious to be seeing the dreaded Androids that supposedly kill them.

Over an hour had past and so far nothing has happened, it had already been 30 minutes since the deadline and there are no sign of androids anywhere.

The only soul they see in sight was Yajirobes driving his car to the plateau to provide more Senzu beans from Korin and he got out as fast as he got there not wanting to get involved in the fight.

Some of the fighters were starting to have doubt that there were any Androids at all especially Yamcha, "I should've know this future kid was full of it, its over half past 10 and I don't see any androids anywhere." he says out loud to everyone.

But just then to everyones surprise they hear and saw a big explosion in the sky which caught everyones attention and it was Yajirobe's car burning in flames and falling into the ocean but thankfully they saw Yajirobe using a parachute to escape the destruction of his car.

"Was that... was that the Androids?" Krillin ask not completely scared but startled by the random explosion.

While everyone was trying put things together Piccolo then notices something in the sky, "EVERYONE LOOK UP THERE!" Piccolo shouted pointing his finger in a direction and everyone followed it and they finally saw in the sky, two humanoid figures but they were too far away to know what they look like. Everyone figured that these must the Androids the stranger warn them about.

"How did we not sense any of there Ki, we should've have sense something if they got this close?" Tien ask everyone else who were wondering the same thing.

"Maybe it's because that there machines they don't emit any natural Ki, so we couldn't feel anything from them" said Gohan.

The two figures then flew down into the city and none of the Z fighters had any idea what the Androids looked like, but they all knew that these androids needed to be stop before they do anything horrible or get away.

"Damnit it's going to be tricky in finding them other than follow the destruction they will cause" said Piccolo.

"Alright Gohan go and rescue Yajirobe from the water, everyone else lets split up and search for these androids" said Goku.

"Rasie your Ki if you can find them so we all know where to group up together at" said Piccolo.

"Let's go!" Goku exclaimed as the warriors flew down and the gang all split up to locate the Androids.

* * *

**With Yamcha**

Yamcha was trying his hardest to locate the Androids but he also making sure that he doesn't get surprise attack like last when he battle against the Saibamen when he thought that he managed to beat it he drop his guard and it turn out that the Saibamen was still alive and it gathered the remainder of it's energy to leap and cling onto Yamcha and then it self-destruct, killing them both in the process but this Yamcha refuse to die and let everyone including himself down.

As Yamcha continued to think to himself he soon saw an explosion and heard people screaming a few blocks away from him, and he knew exactly what it meant and having no other choice but to run toward the action and eventually made it to where he heard the screaming and he was horrified at what he saw.

There were dead bodies and destroyed cars all over the place and as he searched all over for any clues or witnesses, he saw nothing until he eventually encountered a very wounded man on the a wall of a building severally injured but he was still alive.

Yamcha ran up to him to get some answers to all of this, "Hey, who did all of this? What were the monsters that killed all of these people?" he asked the injured man.

Despite his injuries and all the pain they were causing him the injured man did have the strength to tell Yamcha, "It..it was... cough cough... some old men one had a tall black hat and the other had a pony tail, they just came down from the sky and they just start murdering everyone around here for almost no reason until some girl attempted to fight them back but it did nothing and she ran off with those psychopaths following after her" the injured man said with blood coming out of his mouth.

"Which way did they went?" Yamcha asked the injured man.

However unknown Yamcha he was being watch by the two Androids that he and the others were searching for.

"Isn't that one of Goku's friend's Yamcha" said the one with the pony tail.

"Good he'll tell us where Goku is" said the elderly one.

The one quietly flew behind Yamcha and once their feet touch the ground Yamcha finally heard them but as he turn quickly turn he thought the elderly one was just a normal old man until he recognised the one with the pony tail.

"Wait your..!" before Yamcha could finish his sentence he was interrupted when the elderly man appeared in front of him and grab him by his neck and Yamcha began feeling that he was getting weaker.

"Where is Son Goku?" The elderly man ask.

However instead of answering the elderly man Yamcha began powering up and use a technique which he had mastered during the three years of training.

**Kaioken!**

**(That's right Yamcha knows the Kaioken technique)**

Yamcha gain a red and exploding aura, his whole body and clothes acquired a reddish tint and aura also bristles his hair and he use this power boost to free himself by punching the elderly man in his face sending him crashing into a nearby car and because of Yamcha's sudden increase of Power it caught the attention of everyone else so they flew straight over to Yamcha.

"It's been a long time Son Goku" said the one with the pony tail.

"Mercenary Tao!" Goku said in shock seeing his old enemy.

"Tao don't you recall what I told you be back at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament? If I ever see your cowardly face again" Tien said angrily.

"You'll kill me? Spare me, traitor! You may have shamed me on that day, but today I will revenge on both you and Goku" said Tao.

"What happen to you? You look normal" Goku ask remembering how Mercenary Tao look during in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament.

"It's all thanks to Doctor Gero, he's not only restore my appearance but also he has made me far stronger than I ever image" said Mercenary Tao.

"I am Doctor Gero or otherwise known as Android Twenty and your familiar with Tao who is otherwise known as Android Nineteen" said Doctor Gero.

**(That's right Mercenary Tao is the Android Nineteen of this story)**

"You all got here far to quickly like you knew of our arrival to this place so my question is this who gave you this information?" Doctor Gero ask curiously.

"If you want to find out, you are going have to answer our fists first" Piccolo said as he went into his fighting stance.

"Wait we can't fight here, there are to many innocent people around. We can fight elsewhere where there's nobody around" Goku said not wanting innocent people to get caught in the middle of their fight.

""If you want to fight in a area without any people around, I can take care of that easily" Doctor Gero said before his eyes started glowing red and without a second thought he started laser blasting all around the area, destroying everything around them Goku had enough of all the destruction change at Doctor Gero and punch him getting to stop, but it also made Doctor Gero's hat fall off revealing a glass top showing off a large brain.

Doctor Gero then casually went over and put his hat back on "It seems this doesn't satisfy you, perhaps you can take us to a proper location to fight then" not caring about all the destruction he just caused.

"Fine then, follow us" Goku said as he and the other Z fighters all flew up to get away from whats left of the city with the two Androids following right them.

**Next time on**

**Dragon Ball ****P****arallel**

**Battle and reveal**


End file.
